Eastenders The Way It Should Have Been
by OTHfan94
Summary: adopted from NickyWho. Eastenders without Danielle dying etc. R&R plz
1. The Locket

**I adopted this story from NickyWho so i hope i can do the story justice. I obviously don't own the characters etc.**

The Locket

"To my dad" Ronnie said holding up her glass. She put the glass to her lips and tipped her head back only for something to hit her lips. She pulled the glass away and looked in to it. She felt her heart drop. The locket.

The locket she'd given away with her baby. The locket Danielle had said would be there. Danielle was her Amy. Her baby girl. She tipped the glass and the locket fell into her hand.

"V?" she heard her father say. As she heard his voice she felt a large amount of hate. She looked up at him and noticed he wasn't the only one looking at her; everyone had now gone quiet and were now staring at her pryingly.

"She was telling the truth" Ronnie whispered.

"No sweetheart, she's ill. You said it yourself." Archie said in a patronizing voice, like he was talking to a child.

"But this is my locket; it's the locket I gave away with my baby. With Amy"

Archie tried relentlessly but Ronnie was busy with her thoughts going round in my head.

"No she's my daughter! She's my daughter!" Ronnie said looking at her sister; Roxy had tears in her eyes as she realized what lies her father had been telling. "And you told me s-s-she died! YOU TOLD ME SHE WAS DEAD! How could you do that? How could you be so cruel?" Ronnie grabbed a jacket, handed Roxy the locket and ran out of the Vic.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Ronnie knocked and knocked on the Slater's door, "Alright, alright i'm coming. Keep your hair on!" Stacey said through the door. The door opened and Ronnie ran through searching the rooms, trying to find Danielle. "You've broken that girl's heart!" Stacey said looking at Ronnie in disgust "she's pregnant for christ sake and you go chucking her out of pubs?"

Ronnie froze "what? I thought she had an abortion? Are you telling me she's still pregnant?" She asked in shock.

"Yes and it doesn't help with you chucking her around like a rag doll!"

"Where is she?"

Ronnie ran towards the tube station searching for any sign of Danielle, she found none. She started sobbing; she had lost her daughter and unknowingly her grandchild in just one night. She turned around and headed back to the Vic. She was going to find Danielle but she needed to think straight first.

She walked through the doors the find Phil, Jack, Roxy, Peggy and Archie. They all turned and looked at her. Archie stood up only to be pulled back down by Phil.

"Could you find her?" Roxy asked eagerly only to be disappointed. Ronnie shook her head. Ronnie's gaze turned to Archie; she glared at him and said "you better keep away from me!"

"Phil, get him out of my sight" Peggy said looking at Archie with disgust.

**Hey guys plz R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. The Search

**The Search**

"Where could she be, Rox?" Ronnie asked her sister as she looked out of the window. She hadn't been able to get any sleep; she couldn't get the image of Danielle's face, after she chucked her out, out of her mind. She had a chance to be with her Amy and now she's lost her again.

"But why didn't she tell you" Roxy asked confused.

"She tried, she tried loads of times. But i kept pushing her away." Ronnie admitted remembering all the time Danielle asked if they could talk.

"Do you think that's why she asked to baby sit Amy so much?" Roxy asked looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Ronnie nodded turning away from the window to look at her sister. "What am i going to do, Rox?" she asked.

"First you need to find her, then let her know that you love her and it will play out from there." Roxy said softly.

"That is some of the best advice you have every said to me"

"Duh, it involves my favourite niece!"

Ronnie walked out of the Vic and nearly everyone turned to look at her. It was then that the whispering started, Ronnie kept her head down as she walked over to the Slater's but froze when she heard a taunting voice behind her.

"Where's Danielle? Is she at the freak club? She might aswell be if her own mother would call her one!" Lucy Beale yelled smirking over at her with Peter giving her an apologetic look.

Ronnie gave Lucy her best dirty look but her heart wasn't in it as she was reminded of what had happened last night. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently until Stacey came to open the door.

"Dan?" she asked as she unlocked it but her face dropped when she saw who it was. "What? She's not here!"

"Can i come in, i need to talk to you" Ronnie said and Stacey gave her a curious look before moving aside to let her in.

Ronnie walked into the living room, uncertain on whether she should sit down or not.

"What do you want Ronnie?" Stacey asked as she walked into the room.

"I need to know where Danielle's house is, I know it's in Telford but i need the actual address."

"Don't bother, i've already called Danielle's dad. He says he hasn't talked to her in days"

"Do you know anywhere where she could be?" Ronnie asked through her teeth. Stacey just shook her head.

"Just go Ronnie, she's not here. I'll help look but i'm not doing it for you" Stacey said firmly.

"Let me know if you hear anything from her...please"

Stacey nodded not trusting herself to speak. Ronnie walked through the gate only to come face to face with Archie.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?"Archie asked.

"Stay away from me!" Ronnie snarled as she walked past him.

"Look i heard that Danielle is still missing, maybe i could help you look" Archie suggested and Ronnie froze.

She slowly turned around and said in a deadly quiet voice. "You mean nothing to me and you mean nothing to my daughter. And if you go within one mile of my daughter, I'll kill ya!" Then she turned and walked away leaving Archie standing there.

Back at the Slater's house Stacey's phone beeped letting her know someone was calling her. She looked at the caller ID and sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Where are you?" She said into the phone "everyone's been going mad! Mum's frantically looking and Ronnie's been here!"

"What did she say?"Danielle asked.

"She's looking for you, asking where you were staying. Speaking of which, where are you staying?"

"I slept rough last night; i can't come back to the square. At least not yet."

"I know a place where you can go" Stacey said "I'll text you the address, 'Kay?"

"Thanks, you're a great friend. Stace, could you not tell anyone where i am please."

"I won't tell anyone, i promise"

"Thanks Stace, i'll see you soon."

"Bye Dan" Stacey said before Danielle hung up.

Stacey put the phone down and sighed, finally happy that she knew where her friend was.

**Read and Review plz guys. Chap 3 should be up soon :) **


	3. Secrets and Lies

**This chapter is based two months after the last one. Read and Review. **

**Secrets and Lies**

Ronnie and Roxy were serving pints, Roxy glancing at her sister every few seconds. "They found anything?" Roxy asked once she had a chance. Ronnie shook her head her eyes on the door "I keep expecting her to walk through the door" Ronnie admitted.

They were silent for a while before Ronnie said unexpectedly "two months." Roxy looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Roxy asked confused.

"Two months till the baby's born" Ronnie said sadly "I should be there for her. I should be there when she holds it, when she names it...why won't she just call? I've left so many messages..."

"Miss Mitchell?" said a voice by the door; both Roxy and Ronnie looked up to see two police officers by the door.

"Is this about Danielle?" Ronnie asked eagerly.

"I'm guessing your Veronica then" one of them said.

"Ronnie, have you found her?"

The police officers glanced at each other "can we take this somewhere more private?" one of them asked.

Ronnie looked at Roxy who nodded. "Okay, follow me." Ronnie said heading in the back.

"We found a body of a pregnant woman in a lake that matches the description of your daughter" the officer said sympathetically and Ronnie felt her heart stop.

"We were wondering whether you could come in and identify her, if you're ready."

Ronnie nodded knowing that if she opened her mouth she was going to scream. Roxy gave Ricky his drink as Ronnie walked out of the back and round to her. "They found a body in a lake and they think it might be Danielle. I'm going to identify her, can you come with me?" Ronnie asked and Roxy nodded feeling nervous.

Ronnie saw Stacey at the bar with Mo and knew that she deserved to know, so she headed towards her.

"Oh what now?"Stacey asked when she saw Ronnie.

"They've found a body, they think its Danielle. Just thought you should know" Ronnie said before turning towards the door leaving a disbelieving Stacey who grabbed her coat and ran after them.

"You ain't coming!" Roxy snapped when she saw Stacey.

"She's my best mate, i'm coming whether you like it or not!" Stacey snapped back not believing her mate was dead for one second.

"Just let her come Roxy." Ronnie said in a numb voice.

They all sat in the waiting room none of them not knowing what to say.

"Miss Mitchell, are you ready?" the officer asked.

Ronnie nodded looking very shaky. "Is anyone coming in with you?"

"Yes i am" Roxy said looking at Stacey as if daring her to comment.

Stacey said nothing just glared at her as Ronnie and Roxy were lead into the room.

"Well?" Stacey asked anxiously as the two Mitchell women came into the room.

"It's not her, oh my god it's not her!" Ronnie said sobbing in relief.

Roxy was relieved too, she didn't like the thought of her niece dead but she also didn't like the idea of her on her own. When the cab pulled up outside the Vic, Stacey jumped out of the cab and ran down Turpin road looking frantic.

"I'm telling ya, she knows where Danni is." Roxy said as the two watched the girl run.

"Well what do we do?" Ronnie asked.

Stacey walked through the door of her old home and called out "Dan, you in?"

"In here" Danielle called back from the kitchen.

Stacey walked into the room to see Danielle making tea while rubbing her bump.

"It's not going to disappear you know" Stacey teased but immediately regretted it when Danielle froze.

"That's one of my biggest fears, Stace. That it's going to die" Danielle looking sadly at the bump. Stacey walked up to Danielle and put her hand on the bump and said "that's not going to happen."

Danielle smiled before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Danielle said walking towards the door "finish the coffees."

Danielle walked towards the door with a smile on her face she had her best friend and her baby. She had everything she needed. But her smile was wiped of her face when she saw who was at the front door.


	4. Visitor

**Visitor**

"What are you doing here?" Danielle all but yelled.

"I needed to see you" the boy said squeezing past her into the house "I heard you were in Walford so I went looking for you. Found out you were missing, so when I saw your friend getting out of a cab with two blonde birds I followed her and here I am."

"How did you know she was my friend?" Danielle asked suspiciously.

"Facebook, I saw a picture of her."

"I deleted you!"

"I went onto your account and added myself, you might want to change your password." the boy said smirking staring at her bump "its not mine is it." he asked nodding towards it.

"We broke up two years ago, of course it's not yours" Danielle said rolling her eyes at him.

"Dan? Who's at the door?" Stacey asked walking into the hallway.

"Stace this is my ex boyfriend Matthew" Danielle reluctantly said.

"Hey" Matthew said staring at Stacey's chest area.

"Oi! Pervert! Eyes up here!" Stacey yelled pointing to her face.

Matthew just smirked and walked into the living room. Stacey stared after him in disbelief walking slowly to Danielle.

"What the hell did you see in that idiot Dan?" she asked.

"He was nice to me; I was in school and was a love sick teenager. It wasn't till later on I realized what a flirt he was" Danielle said with a shrug and Stacey looked interested.

"What happened between you and him?" Stacey asked.

Danielle finally took her eyes off the living room door and looked towards her friend and said "I'll explain when he's gone, promise."

Stacey nodded "I'll go to my old room to give you some privacy" she said silently begging that her friend won't get involved with this idiot as she walked up the stairs.

"Why did you look for me?" Danielle asked when she walked into the room. Matthew looked at her and smiled.

"I want us to have another chance" he said gently.

"No chance! I have enough to deal with without looking over my shoulder every time another girl catches my boyfriend's eye!" Danielle snapped and was shocked when she realised she sounded like Ronnie did the night of the wedding.

"I have never cheated on you! I know that I hurt you when I flirted with those girls but I only ever loved you. I still do, and I'll love that baby as my own!" Matthew said getting onto his knee's and putting his hand into his pocket pulling out a small box.

Danielle felt her heart drop when he opened it and she saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Danielle, please. I will never flirt with another girl again...but please give me another chance. Marry me and let me show you that I can be different. I'll be the baby's dad, I'll do anything! Please," Matthew almost begged and Danielle felt her eyes stinging with tears.

Two years ago she would have said yes straight away because it was everything she ever wanted but now she grew up and knew that she and Matthew could never have a happy ending. "No, I'm sorry Matthew. I can't trust you and it's not just about me now. I don't want my baby to have a dad that looks at other women the way he's meant to look at its mother. Please just go." Danielle said tears streaming down her face.

Matthew nodded slowly, standing up. He got half way to the door when he turned around and said "I'm not giving up Dan. I'll fight for you no matter what. I love you." and then he was gone.

Danielle stood there for a second before smiling slightly and saying "you can come out now." And as Danielle expected Stacey walked slowly into the room giving Dan an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I was curious." she admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I should have told you about him before."

"You know not many men will be willing to take on someone else's child." Stacey said slightly giving Danielle a glance.

"I know but I can't trust him, maybe if he proves that I can...I'll take him back. But I'm not ready yet."

Stacey smiled slightly, not really trusting Matthew but wanting her friend to be happy. She'll watch over her mate no matter what and if Matthew hurt her he won't know what came to him.


	5. New Friends

**Note: sorry its been ages but i've been super busy but now that its summer updates should hopefully be regular. Anyway i don't own anything. Please review! **

**New Friends**

Danielle sat on the sofa bored out of her mind. She had watched all of the DVD's she owned, listened to all of the music that she owned and cleaned the place from top to bottom and she was still bored. She looked out the window and froze. Should she? Shouldn't she? No she couldn't! What if she was seen by someone she knew? But who from Walford would come here?

She could keep her head down and if she saw anyone she knew then she could come straight home...oh what the hell!

Danielle walked into the cafe and looked around; she hadn't seen anything other than the house for three months. Danielle sat in the cafe for half an hour before she realised she was being watched. She looked up to see a good lucking man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was sitting with a young boy of about three to four years old and was smiling kindly over at her. He whispered something to the young boy who looked up at her and then back to the man and nodded. They both stood up and walked towards her.

When they were in front of her the man smiled and said "you looked lonely, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Go ahead" Danielle said blushing, they sat down and the boy went back to colouring.

The man held out his hand and said "my name's Nathan and this is Jamie."

Danielle shook his hand smiling and smiled even wider when Jamie offered his hand "I'm three" Jamie said grinning widely showing her missing teeth.

"Wow that's good ain't it. You're turning into a big boy now!" Danielle said making both Nathan and Jamie smile wider, if that was possible.

"I'll make you a picture!" Jamie said going back to the page.

"And what's your name?" Nathan asked leaning on the table.

"Danielle" she said smiling back at him.

"That's a pretty name, so when's it due?" he asked nodding towards Danielle's bump.

"Two months" she said rubbing it and smiling softly.

"So is the dad excited?" he was no longer smiling anymore.

"No he's with someone else" Nathan smiled again.

"His loss" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"So where does Jamie's mum think you are?"

"No idea, she left and gave me custody since the moment he was born."

Danielle just nodded not really knowing what to say. Luckily Jamie beat her to it by saying "Danni I made you the picture!"

He passed it to her with a proud smile and Danielle smiled when she saw what it was. He had coloured in a blue butterfly and had drawn love hearts with her name inside them. "Its beautiful buddy" she told him.

Danielle and Nathan talked for hours about anything and everything, and it was closing time before they knew it.

"Oh no!" Nathan said stopping in the middle of the road, Jamie sleeping in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Danielle asked confused.

"I've left my keys in my car and my mates borrowed the car!"

Danielle hesitated before saying "you can stay at mine if you want."

He looked shocked for a moment before asking "you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, I can't leave two kids in the streets now can I," Danielle teased and Nathan laughed quietly.

"So who normally sleeps in here?" Nathan asked as he put Jamie on Jean's old bed.

"Oh an old friend, I'm just staying here until I find my own place" Danielle told him as she put the blankets on the bottom of the bed.

"Where did you live before here?" he asked as they walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Walford, Albert Square"

"Why'd you leave?" he asked and Danielle tensed.

"It's a very long story."

"I've got all night..." Nathan trailed off wondering if he should be asking this.

Danielle took a deep breath before saying "I was adopted and when my adoptive mum died I went looking for my biological mum. I found out she was in Walford so I moved over there. When I met her I didn't tell her who I was because I wanted to get her to like me. My granddad found out and he told me that he told her, he said she didn't want me around and he gave me money to leave. But I didn't...I went to talk to her and she said she didn't know what I was talking about, she thought that I had died. So when I told her who I was she didn't believe me, she through me out and said "who would ever want a daughter like you?" Danielle told him and he wiped some tears of her cheeks. "so I left and my mate let me stay here."

He looked at her shocked and said "blimey!"

Danielle just nodded and sighed. She looked at Nathan and he looked at her and they just sat staring at each other for a while. Danielle sighed, stood up "I better be going to bed, if your going to steal something do it quietly!" she said and Nathan laughed.


	6. Meetings and Reunions

**Meetings and Reunions**

Roxy Mitchell didn't like Stacey, that wasn't any secret. But watching her look almost smug that Danielle hadn't got in touch with Ronnie she was fuming at the girl. Stacey knew where her niece was and it made her angry that _she _knew where she was and she wasn't even family! Roxy just wished Danielle would come home, half the time Ronnie sat by the phone waiting to get a call from the hospital telling her that Danielle had gone into labour and she wanted Ronnie there with her. Stacey caught Roxy's eye, smiled and gave a little wave. Roxy clenched her teeth.

Stacey walked up to her house with a smile, she had brought some baby stuff today and really hoped Danni liked them. She walked into the house and was shocked when she came face to face with a..._very _hot man who had obviously just gotten out of the shower as he was dripping wet and was only in a towel.

"Ohhhh hello!" Stacey said letting her eyes take him in.

"Hi you must be Danni's friend" the man said smiling and all Stacey could do was nod her head with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Stace?" she heard Danni say from the top of the stairs "what are you doing here?"

"Came to keep you company, but it seems your doing alright on your own!" Stacey said not taking her eyes of Nathan even with Danielle pushing her into another room.

"He has a six pack!" Stacey whispered in amazement when Nathan was out of earshot.

"I know but i saw him first!" Danielle pouted and Stacey laughed.

"Alright, i'll give you this one but i get the next one!" she told her.

"I'm not planning on having a next one," Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"So when did you meet him?"

"Nearly a week ago..."

"Why didn't you tell me on the phone!"

"You were too busy telling me about how much you hate The Mitchells, I barely got a word in." Danielle said in her defence.

"Does he mind about Stacey Jr?" Stacey asked nodding towards the bump.

"No he has a son, who is an angel," Danni said fondly.

"Aww, you have your own family now! You don't need the Mitchells anymore!" Stacey said happily and Danielle rolled her eyes at her.

"So how did you meet?" Stacey asked.

"We met at a cafe and then he remembered that he left his keys in his car I offered for him to stay here and he's stayed here ever since."

"I'm so happy for you babe!" Stacey said "he's probably a lot better than Matthew."

"So Nathan what do you do?" Stacey asked as they all sat around the table, she reminded Danielle of a very strict mother interrogating her daughter's new boyfriend.

"Stace!" Danielle said in a warning tone.

"No it's okay," Nathan said before turning back to Stacey "I own businesses."

"Ohhh and what about girlfriends? Wives?" Stacey carried on ignoring Danielle's glare.

"My girlfriend stayed with me till she had Jamie, she was going to give him up for adoption and i tried stopping her. She told me to choose between her and Jamie, so i chose him." he explained to her and Stacey looked impressed.

"So, Nathan, how do you feel about Danielle?" Stacey asked staring at him intensely, Danielle turned beet red and hid her face in her hands.

"I like her very much," he said smiling at Danielle who blushed even more at that comment. Stacey smirked and Jamie giggled.

**Later that day**

Nathan went through his bag for his wallet so he could buy Jamie an ice cream but no matter how far in his bag he looked he couldn't seem to find it and he wasn't letting Danni pay for it. He sighed in annoyance and emptied his bag onto the table. He started searching through his things when his hands came upon something that made him smile. His keys. He set them back down but as soon as he did they were picked back up by someone behind him.

He turned around to see Stacey standing there looking at his keys with a smirk smile on her face. "So Nathan, you been telling fibs?" Stacey said as if talking to a small child "why did you lie to Danni."

"I just...wanted to get to know her" Nathan said.

"Have you been telling anymore lie's?" Stacey said glaring.

"No!" Nathan said truthfully "I knew that if i had walked away from her the night i met her then i probably would never see her again. I may not have known her long but i know her enough to know that i..."

"To know what?" Stacey asked.

"Please don't tell her about the keys,"

"Fine...but if you tell her one more lie you will regret it!" Stacey said handing him back his keys.

"Do you think you're ready to go back to Walford?" Nathan asked Danielle as they were cuddled on the couch together that night.

"Well i need to go back sometime, i don't want to leave there for good." Danielle said truthfully.

"Well why don't me and Jamie come with you?"

"I would like that, but the problem is when to go. Stacey doesn't want me to go back, it's not that she doesn't want me around...she just doesn't like Ronnie. If she found out i was going back she'll find a way to stop it."

"Well why don't we go now?" Nathan suggested.

"Now? It's the middle of the night!"

"Well we could stay over at the Slater's for the night and just see how it goes. If you're still not ready by tomorrow then we can come back."

Danielle thought for a second before slowly nodding.

"Jeeze you didn't tell Walford was so far away!" Nathan said as they walked out of the tube station.

"It was you that didn't want to wait till tomorrow; I think we should have though. Jamie looks tired." Danielle said as the three of them walked towards Turpin road.

"So where are we going to go?" Nathan asked "the Slater's or the Vic?"

"I think we should go to the Vic first...but what about Jamie?"

"He's asleep but try to keep the shouting to minimum please," Nathan said smirking.

They walked up to the door, Danielle took a deep breath and opened the door. As they walked in to the Vic Danielle started to wonder whether she could really do this on not. It wasn't long before Roxy noticed her, the glass she had been holding smashed to the floor and she looked at Danni with a huge smile on her face. Everything turned silent and all eyes turned to Danielle. Danielle shifted uncomfortably under everyone's stares.

"What's going on?" Peggy said as she walked to the bar with Ronnie not far behind. Danielle's heart leaped when Ronnie finally saw her and froze.

**Well thats the next chapter! Let me know what you guys think!**


	7. Family

**Family**

Ronnie couldn't believe her eyes. The daughter she had been looking for, for nearly five months was here in front of her. Danielle shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze. Nathan looked between Danielle, Ronnie and Roxy, wondering which one was Danni's mum.

There was a long silence before Nathan, getting bored, turned to Danielle and said "why don't you take Jamie and i'll get us some drinks."

Danielle took Jamie of him and smiled at the sleeping boy before sitting down on an empty table.

Nathan walked towards the bar smiling as the three women looked at him curiously "can i have an orange juice and a beer please?" he asked and Roxy snapped out of her daze and started getting his order.

"So...are you the baby's dad?" Peggy asked curiously as everyone started talking again.

"No the little boy's mine," Nathan said smiling at Danielle and Jamie.

"Are you Danielle's boyfriend?" Ronnie asked.

"No i'm not that lucky" Nathan said before thinking 'not yet at least.'

"There you go, on the house." Roxy said handing Nathan the drink. The three women watched as Nathan walked back over to Danielle.

"How come Danni gets the hot guys?" Roxy whined checking Nathan out.

"I need to talk to her" Ronnie whispered looking at her daughter in a hopeful way. Peggy and Roxy shared a glance and sighed.

"I'll try to get her upstairs" Roxy said walking around the bar towards Danielle, who's smile faded when she saw Roxy coming her way.

"Danielle could you come upstairs please?" Roxy asked, Danielle opened her mouth to say something but Roxy cut her off "please Danni..."

Danielle looked from Roxy's pleading expression to Nathan who smiled and took Jamie of her. Everyone had gone silent again, hoping to have some gossip, they were however disappointed when all Danielle did was walk straight towards the back.

"You're welcome" Roxy whispered to Ronnie as she walked back around the bar and Ronnie wasted no time in following Danielle upstairs.

Danielle sighed nervously as she walked into the living room, she couldn't believe Nathan had talked her into this but she knew she couldn't make a break for it because the only exit was blocked by Ronnie who was smiling softly at her.

"I'm so glad your back" Ronnie said walking slowly towards her.

"I'm not staying!" Danielle snapped back a little harsher than she had intended too. Ronnie stopped and looked as though she had been slapped in the face.

"Please Danielle, don't go again. I don't think i could take it if you left again...you belong here!" Ronnie said tears stinging her eyes.

"Why do you care?" Danielle snapped again.

"I'm your mum!" Ronnie exclaimed

"Oh really? Cause four months ago you weren't! After all who would want a daughter like me?" Danielle screamed back and Ronnie burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything i said. I...i thought you were dead, it thought you were lying! My dad... h-he made me give you away..."

"Oh give it up Ronnie! He didn't hold a gun to your head did he?"

Ronnie sank down to a chair, her head in her hands. Danielle thought about making a run for it but decided she better stay and get a few things of her chest.

"He told me that giving you away would make things better between him and me, i thought things would get better!" Ronnie sobbed into her hands.

Danielle stayed silent not wanting to scream at Ronnie while she was crying. After a while Ronnie stopped crying and looked up at Danielle.

"You were the best thing in my life" Ronnie said.

Danielle looked at her tears stained face and wondered if before she found the locket that night Ronnie had felt guilty at shouting those things at her.

Danielle turned away from her and looked out of the window instead.

"Do you know if it a boy or a girl yet?" Ronnie asked looking at the bump.

Danielle shook her head still not looking at Ronnie.

"Have you thought of names?" Ronnie asked determined to start a conversation with Danielle that wouldn't lead in screaming.

Danielle didn't say anything and Ronnie felt her heart drop.

"So who is that man and the boy?" Ronnie asked and Danielle finally turned around to face her.

"Nathan and Jamie, they're friends." Danielle said in a dull voice.

"That's good" Ronnie said smiling widely at Danielle who didn't smile back.

"We have to go" Danielle said walking towards the door and Ronnie's smile faded instantly as she followed Danielle out.

"Danni please! Just give me one more chance to make this right. Please!" Ronnie begged as they made it to the stairs.

"One chance, if it doesn't work then we're gone for good" Danielle said sighing at how weak she was. Ronnie however was smiling so much her face hurt.

"Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Ronnie asked.

"Me, Nathan and Jamie are going to Stacey's for tonight" Danielle said not looking at Ronnie.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Ronnie asked hopefully and Danielle finally looked at Ronnie.

"I suppose so" she said smiling slightly as they walked back into the Vic confused as to why it had gone quiet again.

As they walked into the room however their smiles faded as standing in the middle of the room was Archie Mitchell.

Archie smiled at his granddaughter and took a step towards her only to stop when she stepped backwards.

"Hello sweetheart, how have you been?" he asked ignoring Peggy, Roxy and Ronnie's glares.

"Fine!" Danielle snapped hoping he would stop talking to her, Archie however hadn't gotten the message.

"How's the baby?"Archie carried on.

"Good!" Danielle snapped again.

Archie was about to say something but was cut off by Ronnie who said "what the hell are you doing here?"

Archie turned to Ronnie and glared "I don't see how it's any of your business Veronica! I heard Danielle was back and thought i would come and see her" he said smiling at Danielle.

"If it's about my daughter it is my business!" Ronnie said.

"Are you going to let Veronica make your decisions Danielle? You might not want to take her advice; you might end up worse than you were before!"Archie said glaring darkly at Ronnie who glared right back.

"I wouldn't give her bad advice!" Ronnie snapped back angrily.

"Really? Didn't you advise her to have an abortion?" he asked smirking at her and Ronnie faltered slightly "It's a good thing Danielle didn't listen, otherwise your little grandchild wouldn't be alive right now."

Ronnie was silent; she wasn't going to defend herself because she knew she was in the wrong. Archie smiled even wider and now even Danielle was glaring at him.

"Maybe Danielle should hear some of the lies you've been telling over the years. There's no way she'll let you near her baby if she knew." Archie said glad he was getting to Ronnie.

"You know all about lies don't you dad!" Ronnie snapped finally having enough. Archie's smile faded and he took a step towards the two girls and everyone became wary, willing to jump in and help Ronnie and Danielle if things got out of hand.

"I'd watch your mouth girl! I can take away your perfect little world with the snap of my fingers!"Archie snarled at her but she didn't back down.

"I know a lot worse though don't I? Things that will make everyone hate you a lot more than they already do!" Ronnie snarled and Archie grabbed her, pushing her back straight into Danielle. Danielle fell into a table and a screamed when she felt a lot of pain in her stomach.

Everyone ran towards her, the first one to reach her was Nathan who had a now awake Jamie in his arms. Jamie, who saw Danielle fall, was crying scared she was really hurt. Everyone around Danielle was screaming and calling ambulances. Archie stood at the back of them all looking at Danielle in shock.

"Danielle? Are you alright sweetheart? Danielle?" Ronnie asked frantically.

"It really hurts!" Danielle gasped out clutching her bump.

"Get out! Get out now!" Peggy screamed at Archie while pushing him with all her might towards the door.

Danielle was scared; she couldn't bare to lose her baby. If her baby died she didn't know what she would do...

**Well folks there's chapter 7. Apologies for the long wait! As always R&R**


	8. The Wait

**The Wait**

Ronnie sat in the waiting room nervously twirling her fingers. All of the Mitchells were in the waiting room as well as Nathan and Jamie. The room Danielle was in was too quiet for someone giving birth and that made Ronnie nervous. What if something had gone wrong? Ronnie shook her head trying not to think about it...it just made her sick.

Roxy was pacing the room thinking about how she was scared for her Amy's life. She didn't want Danielle to go through that. Suddenly Stacey barged into the waiting room, an overnight bag in her hand and everyone turned to face her. Nathan smiled happy to see a familiar face and little Jamie exclaimed "Stacey!" All eyes looked from Jamie to Stacey in confusion as to how Jamie knew Stacey if Danielle met Nathan when she was away.

Realisation came to Roxy like a ton of bricks and she turned to Stacey outraged. "You knew where she was!" Roxy screeched at her but Stacey just rolled her eyes and walked over to Nathan and Jamie.

"How could you watch Ronnie go out of her mind while you knew exactly where she was and didn't say anything?" Roxy screeched.

"Oh don't start Roxy! Right now Danielle's the main priority here!" Stacey snapped as Jamie tried to climb up her legs. As she looked away from Roxy to Jamie her face changed instantly and she smiled widely at him before picking him up.

Roxy was about to argue but Ronnie stood up and said "she's right Roxy, we have to think about Danni!"

Roxy sat down grumpily but Peggy didn't think the fight had gone on long enough "this isn't over!" she snarled over at Stacey.

Stacey just rolled her eyes but James had had enough "Stacey was just helping her friend! If it wasn't for Stacey, Danielle would still be sleeping on a park bench so you might be a little bit more grateful!" he snapped glaring at them both.

"What's this got to do with you?" Peggy yelled standing up but Nathan didn't even flinch at the small woman "you're not family, you're nothing to her!"

"Well she's everything to me and don't even start with this whole family crap! Did anybody in this room believe Danielle the night she left?" Nathan snapped and nearly everyone in the room flinched.

"We thought she was dead..." Roxy trailed off remembering the way she thought of Danielle that night.

"You all thought she was completely mad...you see you don't love Danielle, you love the idea of Amy" Nathan snapped and Phil jumped up looking at him warningly, Nathan just looked back not even flinching.

A scream came from Danielle's room and Ronnie shivered holding back tears. A nurse ran out of Danni's room and straight out of the waiting room ignoring Roxy's questions. Roxy kicked the chair in frustration and seriously considered barging into the room herself. Stacey was shaking like mad and Jamie, who was startled by the scream, cried into her shirt. Nathan was paler than normal and he let Stacey squeeze his hand till it hurt.

A doctor walked out of the room and looked around at everybody "is everyone here Danielle's family?" he asked looking solemn.

"Those three ain't" Peggy said throwing a glare back at them.

"Her family is not here! They're in Telford!"Stacey snapped glaring at the group only stopping when Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well there is difficulty with the birth, the baby's stuck and it's causing Danielle a lot of pain. We have to perform an emergency c-section but we need Danielle's next of kin to make a decision" the doctor explained and all eyes turned to Ronnie. The doctor noticed this and said to Ronnie "you need to decide on who we save if something goes wrong. Danielle or the baby?"

Ronnie looked like she would rather be anywhere else other than there, tears fell down her cheeks and she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gazes.

Ronnie took a deep breath before saying "save the baby, Danielle would want that." The doctor nodded solemnly before walking back into Danielle's room.

Everyone was silent some with tears running down their faces, praying both Danielle and the baby will be okay. Suddenly the door opened again and they all turned to see Archie standing there will flowers in his hands.

"Get out!" Ronnie growled and the rest of the room looked just as angry.

"I just want to see her-"Archie said but was cut off by another voice.

"Get out before i chuck you out!" Nathan snapped standing up.

"Who the hell are you?"Archie snarled back at him.

"I'm a friend of Danielle's and i know for a fact that she won't want you here! Now get out!" Nathan said and Phil got up and stood next to him.

"Tell Danielle that i'll be round to see her soon" Archie said before walking out of the room. It was quiet again, everyone lost in their own thoughts and that's why they jumped when they heard a babies cry from Danielle's room.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed it as usual R&R **


	9. Lexie Jones or Mitchell?

**Apologies for the long wait guys**

**Lexie Jones...or is it Mitchell?**

Ronnie and Nathan sat next to Danielle's bed in silence. They had been allowed to stay next to her for the last four hours but she had not moved an inch. The rest of the Mitchells had gone back to the Vic while Stacey took Jamie to see the baby.

Ronnie jumped when Danielle's heart rate started going faster and Danielle started to shift slowly on the bed. "Danielle?" Ronnie asked laughing in relieve as Nathan ran to get the doctor.

"Where's the baby? Is it okay?"Danielle asked sitting up.

"She's fine" Ronnie said happy tears running down her face.

"She?" Danielle asked with a huge smile on her face, Ronnie just nodded tears still running down her face as she held on to Danielle tightly.

Danielle held her daughter tightly not daring to let go, she didn't look up when the door behind her opened. She kept her eyes on the little girl in her arms but froze when the person behind her said "she's beautiful Danielle."

Danielle turned around slowly and her heart dropped when she saw Archie standing in the door with flowers in one hand and a pink bear in the other.

"Get out!" Danielle said holding the baby close to her.

"Danielle please let me explain" Archie said putting the flowers and bear in the empty chair "If I knew Ronnie was going to fall into you I would never have touched her..."

Danielle just glared back at him not wanting explanations she just wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Please just leave" Danielle almost begged wondering where everyone else was.

"Danielle, you know it was for your own good right" Archie said the sly smile back on his face "Ronnie wasn't fit to be a mum. She still isn't, if you want my advice, keep your baby far away from her."

"Well it's a good thing I don't want your advice then isn't it?!" Danielle said looking towards the door.

Archie was about to say something but the door opened to reveal a laughing Nathan, Ronnie, Stacey and Jamie. They all stopped laughing however when they saw Archie standing a few feet away from Danielle.

"Get out!" Nathan said as Ronnie and Stacey walked over to Danielle.

Archie walked towards the door but stopped half way, he turned round and said to Danielle "remember what i said."

Danielle looked back at him emotionless. Once he was gone all eyes turned back to Danielle. She smiled at all of them and sat back down on the bed.

"What was that all about?" Stacey asked sitting down next to her and smiling at the baby in Danielle's arms.

"Just Archie being Archie" Danielle said with a shrug.

"Hey do you mind if we opened a window Dan? It's boiling in here!" Stacey asked scratching her neck.

Nathan and Ronnie looked at Stacey weirdly and Ronnie said "it's nowhere near boiling!"

"If you want to Stace" Danielle said not paying much attention to anything other than the baby.

Ronnie and Nathan shared a look as Stacey opened the window wide.

The Mitchells were walking through the corridors of the hospital, presents in hand.

"Do you think she'll mind us coming?" Roxy asked Amy in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.

"Of course she won't she's family now!" Peggy said smiling widely "maybe we should take her to meet Grant!"

"Mum, Grant hasn't even seen Ronnie in years!" Phil said rolling his eyes while Ben just smiled.

"Why are we coming?" Jay asked Billy who just shushed him.

They all walked into Danielle's room and Danni looked shocked when she saw all of them.

"Hi Danielle, I got these for you" Ben said holding the flowers out towards her smiling kindly.

"Thanks Ben" Danielle said taking the flowers.

"Oh there they are the new family members!" Peggy said walking straight over to them and looking at the bundle that Jamie was holding with the help of Danielle.

"What's her name?" Billy asked from the bottom of the bed.

"Lexie" Danielle said smiling down at her.

"Ah, little Lexie Mitchell!" Peggy said smiling even wider.

"Jones!" Stacey snapped from next to Nathan.

Peggy ignored her and hugged Danielle the best she could considering she had both Jamie and Lexie in her arms.

Stacey glared at the family angry that Danielle could forgive them so quickly.

**Well there's another chapter up! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please**


	10. Heart to Heart & Drama

**Chapter 10**

The cab pulled next to the Vic and a tired looking Danielle walked out carrying Lexie.

"I don't see why we can't just go straight to the Slaters'" Danielle said as Nathan paid the taxi driver.

"Because people here want to see you" Nathan said smiling widely taking hold of Jamie's hand.

Danielle rolled her eyes and said "we can see them tomorrow! I'm so tired, for someone so small Lexie can't half scream!" Nathan smiled as he opened the door for her and she stepped in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when she walked into the pub.

Danielle stood there, wide eyed taking everything in. There was pink and white balloons everywhere and a big banner saying 'Welcome home Danni and Lexie!'

Nathan saw Danielle's shocked state and laughed as he lead her towards the bar. Ronnie and Roxy where stood there smiling widely when she got there "welcome back! I can't wait for you to move in! I've got so many things to do with you!" Roxy said fast and carried on naming things for them to do while Ronnie watched Danielle's reaction. Ronnie's smiled was wiped of her face however when she saw Danielle look nervous, trying to say something to her rambling Aunt.

"Roxy" Ronnie tried to cut in but Roxy carried on excitedly "Roxy!" she said louder and Roxy stopped abruptly.

"What? You can't have her all to yourself ya know!" Roxy said annoyed and Ronnie just nodded towards Danielle.

"Actually Roxy, we were going to stay with the Slaters untill we got our own place" Danielle said warily looking between Ronnie and Roxy.

Roxy looked visibly taken back before she asked "are you two together then?"

Danielle blushed smiling slightly while Nathan smiled shaking his head though he looked a little bit sad about this.

"How long do you think it's going to take to get your own place?" Ronnie asked slightly hopeful.

"Well first I have to sell my old house and then we have to find a place around here and then we'll be off!" Nathan said happily before turning to Roxy and starting a conversation over plans to have all of them over sometime.

"Well if it gets too crowded around the Slaters you always have a place round here" Ronnie said smiling, Danielle smiled back but the smile faded when she looked down the bar to see Archie.

Ronnie looked in the direction Danielle was and saw immediately what the problem was.

Ronnie smiled reassuringly at Danielle before walking down towards him and saying "your not welcome here!"

"Come on Ronnie, I'm just here to greet my Grand-daughter and great grand-daughter" Archie said sneering.

"They want nothing to do with you and if you upset her I will kill you!" Ronnie said menacingly

"Your very protective over someone you were willing to replace so easily" Archie said walking slowly in Danielle's direction with Ronnie's eyes following his every move.

"I'm not trying to replace her" Ronnie said weakly.

"Let's see what Danielle thinks shall we" Archie said smirking as he put a hand on Danielle's shoulder and she looked up from playing with Lexie.

Danielle froze when she saw who it was and put a protective hand on her daughter.

"Has your mum told you she's planning on giving you a brother or sister?"Archie asked and Danielle looked towards Ronnie who just watched Archie with tears in her eyes.

"She even ruined her relationship with Jack because she wanted a baby and he didn't. So she decided to stick holes into his condoms" Archie said smirking darkly at Ronnie before leaning down to whisper in Danielle's ear "are you sure you want her around you daughter?"

Danielle glared at him as he walked away before turning to Ronnie who kept her eyes on Archie.

"Ronnie?"Danielle said concerned and Ronnie turned to face her with tears slowly running down her face. Danielle took one look at Ronnie's face and said "why don't we go upstairs and talk for a while."

Ronnie nodded heading into the back and upstairs to the living room.

Danielle sat on the sofa with Lexie in her arms watching Ronnie who was sitting opposite her.

"Want to talk about it?" Danielle asked quietly.

Ronnie looked up slowly before taking a deep breath and saying "when you were away, I was thinking about how much I've wasted my life. I'm not married and I had one child that hated me. So I thought that maybe another baby would be a good idea" she looked up at Danielle but couldn't see whether she was upset or happy about this so she carried on "me and Jack got together and I was really happy. I talked about having a baby with him but he didn't think it was the right time. So I started putting holes into the condoms...I know it's wrong but I wanted a baby so much! He caught me and told me I was as bad as Archie" Ronnie finished sobbing and Danielle went to hug her, Lexie between them.

Ronnie held onto her tightly and Danielle whispered "your nothing like him, I promise you."

Ronnie leant away and smiled gratefully at her. "Do you think I was wrong for what I've done?" she asked nervously.

"I think you went about it the wrong way. Jack said that it wasn't the right time, not that he didn't want one with you" Danielle said and both women jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ronnie called out wiping the remaining tears off her face. Nathan walked into the room smiling at them before saying to Danielle "Jamie is tired, we're heading to the Slaters, do you want to come?"

Danielle nodded turning back to Ronnie and giving her a hug "I'll be back tomorrow" she whispered in Ronnie's ear.

Danielle and Nathan walked through the square heading to the Slaters only to be stopped by Tanya who ran up to her. "Oh Danielle, you have to come to Booty's. Staceys gone mad, she's trashing the place!" Tanya said urgently.

Danielle looked from Tanya's frantic face to Nathan and asked "can you take Lexie?"

"Of course" James said taking Lexie out of her arms before Danielle ran with Tanya towards the salon.

When she walked in Danielle looked around in shock, Tanya wasn't joking when she said Stacey had trashed the place up. Stacey was sat down while Chelsea watched her warily.

"Stace what are you doing?" Danielle asked her friend.

"I just wanted to look nice and they wouldn't book me in!" Stacey yelled glaring at Tanya and Chelsea.

"We're fully booked..." Chelsea said quietly.

"Stace, you look nice already" Danielle said confused to why her friend would act this way.

"Then where are my flowers?" Stacey asked and Danielle looked very confused.

"If I look so nice then where are my flowers?" she repeated

There was a silence for a while with Chelsea and Tanya sharing looks and Danielle looked at her friend concerned.

"I'll buy you flowers if you like, what kind do you want?" Danielle asked.

"Any, I don't mind" Stacey said smiling her bad mood completely removed and Danielle nodded slowly.

**Here's chapter 10 i apologise for the very long delay. Hope you enjoyed it **** R&R **


	11. Lying or Not?

**Lying or not?**

Danielle and Stacey sat in the cafe, Danielle watched Stacey mess with the flowers she had just brought her but Stacey carried on, smiling softly.

"Stace?" she started and Stacey looked up still smiling "what was that back at Bootys?"

Stacey carried on smiling and said "I want to look pretty."

"It's never bothered you before." Stacey shrugged and went back to her flowers.

The door opened and Bradley and Syd came in laughing, Syd with flowers in her hand. Stacey's smile dropped and Danielle looked at the flowers in realization.

They were silent while the couple ordered but when they left Stacey said "sorry Dan but the flowers you bought me won't be as good as hers."

Danielle and Nathan sat on the sofa watching television when his phone beeped. He smiled at Danielle before looking to his phone, when he saw the screen however his smile faded.

"What is it?" Danielle asked and Nathan looked up at her.

"Oh...erm...I need to go out soon, I'm meeting someone. A business client." he said slipping his phone back into his pocket getting up of the sofa. Danielle pouted and when Nathan saw he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon, promise. Do you mind watching Jamie?" he asked and Danielle smiled and nodded.

When he was gone she sighed sadly, she was starting to fall for him. But she didn't want to, she had enough to deal with at the moment than a relationship. In that moment Jamie ran into the room laughing. When he saw her he ran up to her and jumped into Danielle's arms.

"Love you Danni!" he yelled laughing as she tickled him.

"I love you too!" she said smiling at him fondly.

"Can we go to the park?" Jamie asked once he had caught his breath.

"Okay, lets go get Lexie in the buggy and we'll leave your daddy a little note to tell him where we are. Go get your shoes on" she said putting him back on his feet and he ran out of the room.

Danielle jump of the sofa and picked Lexie off the play mat.

Danielle walked through the sqaure pushing the push chair with Jamie clinging onto the back.

"Danielle!" a voice yelled from the direction of the Vic, Danielle looked up to see Peggy and Roxy both smiling at her.

"Are you free tonight?" Peggy asked when Danielle was right next to them.

"Yeah, I think so why?" Danni asked.

"Well I'm having a family get together and I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can bring your Nathan and these little sweethearts if you want" Peggy said nodding towards Jamie and Lexie.

Danielle nodded and said "I'll ask Nathan if he's free, we'll try to get there though." Peggy nodded smiling even more widely if it was possible.

"Well if you can't we won't hold it against ya" Roxy said standing up from where she was playing with Lexie.

"Okay, see you later" Danielle said laughing walking over to the stall.

Danielle's smile faded when she saw Stacey staring at a poster advertising a new club. The poster was all black with eyes in the middle.

"Stace?" Danielle said but Stacey kept her eyes on the poster.

"It keeps watching me" Stacey said.

"Well it is a pair of big eyes, I bet everyone feels like they're being watched" Danielle said and Stacey turned away back to the store.

"Hey we're just going to the park, do you want to come?" Danielle asked.

"No" Stacey said simply and Jamie, who had been looking hopefull when Danielle had asked, looked disappointed.

"Well...I'll er...I'll see you later" Danielle said before she walked down Turpin road.

Danielle sat on the grass, with Lexie in her arms, smiling at Jamie who was playing on the swings. "Dan?" she heard someone say from behind her. She turned to see Nathan.

"Daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran towards him, Nathan caught him and picked him up. He sat down next to Danielle and smiled at her widely.

"How was the client?" Danielle asked and Nathan frowned.

"Fine" he muttered before smiling at Jamie and Lexie, not able to look Danielle in the eye.

"Peggy's invited us to a family get together" Danielle said and Nathan smiled widely at being called family.

"Sounds good" James said kissing Danni on the cheek.

Ronnie paced nervously around the living room while the rest of the family watched her in amusement. "Ron, calm down. It's not like you've never met her before!" Roxy said laughing.

"But it's the first time that I've actually spent hours with her...well while I knew that she was my daughter" Ronnie said looking out of the window her heart jumping when she saw Danielle, Nathan, Jamie and Lexie walking up to the pub. "Oh my god, she's here!" Ronnie said nervously. Everyone laughed at her and stood up.

Danielle held onto Lexie tightly as Roxy lead them up the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was standing in there waiting for her and she smiled at them all nervously, which made them laugh as it was the same look that Ronnie had.

"Okay sweetheart, you sit next to Ronnie and Lexie will sit next to you, next to her will be Jamie and Nathan can sit next to him." Peggy said ushering them towards their seats "okay dinner will be ready soon, we're having meat loaf."

She then walked out of the room with Roxy and into the kitchen.

"Can I hold her?" Ronnie asked gesturing to Lexie who was still in Danielle's arms. She nodded and handed Lexie over to her mother.

Ronnie smiled down at the baby in her arms and said "she looks just like you Danielle."

Danielle smiled slightly but said "I reckon she looks too much like her dad."

Ronnie looked up from Lexie to Danielle who was looking at the table.

"Has he talked to you lately?"Ronnie asked.

"No, he doesn't know about her. When I went to tell him, he thought that I wanted something different and told me we better hurry because his girlfriend would be back soon" Danielle said smiling wryly and Ronnie looked at her daughter in sympathy.

"What was his name?"Ronnie asked.

"Doesn't matter, all anyone needs to know is that he's not going to be in Lexie's life." Danielle said and Ronnie nodded slowly.

The night went by nicely, they talked, told jokes and Danielle felt like she was having the time of her life.

Nathan's phone went off for the ninth time that night and Danielle looked at him sadly as his eyes were on the screen. Nathan frowned again and said "sorry but I need to go, I need to meet someone about a business deal. The dinner was lovely girls" he said smiling at Peggy and Roxy who smiled slightly but noticed the look on Danielle's face. Nathan turned to Danielle and she plastered a smile on her face before he could notice anything different.

"I might be late so I'll see you at the Slaters" he said before he kissed her cheek and left. It was silent after that, most of the room shooting glances at Danielle. Danielle sighed before turning to Ronnie and asking "do you mind looking after the kids for me, I won't be long."

Ronnie nodded having a pretty good idea what Danielle was going to do but kept her mouth shut.

Danielle followed Nathan down the road knowing she probably shouldn't but she couldn't help but think he was keeping something from her. She felt like she had been walking for hours before Nathan finally walked up to a house.

Danielle hid behind a bush and her heart dropped when the door opened and a women hugged Nathan tightly.

**Theres the next chapter for you! Sorry for the delay! please R&R! **


End file.
